The Casino -Gambler Jack-
at the start of The Casino -Gambler Jack-''.]]The Casino -Gambler Jack-'' (The Casino -賭博師ジャック-) is a casino minigame present in . It is a repackaging of two of the casino minigames that debut in and reappear in and , blackjack and poker. This minigame is the content of Sun Door 4, located in the Umbral Labyrinth and hosted by Jack and Halle. Name origin "Gambler Jack" refers to the Gambler Jack series of books found in , , and , and the Gambler Jack II series of books found in . Jack and Halle, the two main characters from the series, appear in person in this door. Synopsis Door story here Minigames There are two minigames. The first time opening this door, the player plays a series of rounds of heads-up blackjack against Halle. After winning blackjack, or opening the door later after winning blackjack, the player can then choose to play games of heads-up poker against Jack. Blackjack The rules of blackjack are similar to the normal minigame with the addition of seven stars visible on the side at all times. Both players start with zero stars and gain a star when they win a round. The player gains blue stars and Halle gains red stars. To win, the player must defeat her in a "best of seven" series by being the first player to four stars. Poker The player plays head-to-head against Jack in a variant of "super hold 'em" poker. The seven stars shown on the side begin at four for Jack (gray) and three for the player (yellow). This time around, the bet is a single star in a tug-of-war fashion. Three cards are dealt to each player and kept private. Three more cards are placed in the center face up. The player has the option to select and deselect cards (causing a "HOLD" icon to appear below the card) until they have decided which of the three to keep. Any number of cards may be selected, including none of them. The player can then choose one of four commands: * "CHANGE": All hand cards that are not selected with "HOLD" are discarded and new cards are drawn to replace up to three. Play continues to selecting the hand. * "ALL HOLD": All cards are selected ("HOLD"). * "RAISE": The bet is changed to two stars. This can be undone until the player has selected "CHANGE", and is reset if "FOLD" is selected. This cannot be used if the player has one star left. * "FOLD": Both hands and the community cards are redrawn. This cannot be used more than once in a round. The player must then choose which five of six (three community cards and three in hand) comprise the poker hand to be compared. The game finds the best poker hand from the selected five cards, and compares that rank to Jack's. The higher rank gains the bet stars, either one or two. If the rank is the same, no stars change. The goal is to gain all seven stars with successive rounds without Jack gaining all seven stars. If all seven stars are lost to Jack, the game ends with a failure and the door allows you to retry. Category:Minigames Category:Casino minigames Sun Door 4